nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Insel Mechagon
Die Insel Mechagon ist mit dem WoW: Battle for Azeroth-Patch 8.2: Rise of Azshara ein neue Zone, die sich rund um Maschinen und Mechagnome dreht. Diese Insel liegt im Westen von Kul Tiras, gleich neben dem Sturmsangtal. Vanion.eu: PTR Patch 8.2 - Build 30080: Eine Wagenladung an Neuheiten! (16.04.2019) Beschreibung Legenden berichten von einem Ort vor der zerklüfteten Küste von Kul Tiras, dessen Bewohner Blut und Knochen gegen Schrauben und Metall getauscht haben: Mechagon, die Heimat einer Gesellschaft mechanisch verstärkter Gnome und ihres mit eiserner Faust regierenden Königs Mechagon. Legenden zufolge hat sich König Mechagon vor langer Zeit auf die Suche nach einem sagenumwobenen Land voller erstaunlicher technologischer Wunder gemacht … und niemand hat je wieder von ihm gehört. Jahrhunderte später wird nach einer unglaublichen Entdeckung eine Expedition auf die Beine gestellt, die herausfinden soll, was auf der abgelegenen Insel Mechagon mit dem König und seinen Untertanen passiert ist. Ankündigung Ein besonders für Gnome und Goblins verlockendes Geheimnis wartet darauf, gelüftet zu werden. Eine bislang geschlossene Schatzkammer im Tiragardesund von Kul Tiras hat sich geöffnet, und in ihr sendet ein Funksender ein Notrufsignal aus, das auf Mechagon hindeutet – ein neues Land, das darauf wartet, erforscht zu werden. Mechagon ist eine uralte, verlorene Stadt der Gnome. Das Abenteuer beginnt in der Schrottwüste, wo Helden von Todesrobotern verfolgt werden, aber auch potenzielle Verbündete in der Nähe sind. Die selbst von den Robotern gejagten Mechagnome stellen euch eine neue Gesellschaft vor und führen euch an die Wohnorte von Gnomen aus höheren Kasten, die ihr Leben ihrem König und der Robotertechnik verschrieben haben. König Mechagon will alle Lebewesen in reine Roboter verwandeln. Es liegt an euch, seinem Vorhaben ein Ende zu setzen. Blizzard Entertainment: Zusammenfassung der Podiumsdiskussion „World of Warcraft – Wie geht es weiter“ (02.11.2018) Hintergrund Helden, die an der Küste von Mechagon landen, treffen kurz darauf auf Prinz Erazmin und den Rostbolzenwiderstand. Nach einer Reihe neuer fraktionsbasierter Quests werden sie Erazmin dabei unterstützen, seinen tyrannischen Vater zu stürzen und seine wahnwitzigen Pläne zu durchkreuzen. Spieler können an Macht gewinnen und sich das Vertrauen ihrer neuen Verbündeten erarbeiten, indem sie neue tägliche Quests abschließen und an anderen, nur in Mechagon verfügbaren Aktivitäten teilnehmen. Dazu gehören gemeinsame Bauprojekte, zu denen Spieler Ressourcen beisteuern, um eine Vielzahl mächtiger Konstruktionen zu erstellen. Dazu gehören experimentelle Waffen, Flammengeschütze, eine Bohrvorrichtung, die eine Höhle voller Schätze freilegen kann, und vieles mehr. Blizzard Entertainment: Patchnotes zum Inhaltsupdate Azsharas Aufstieg (21.06.2019) Das Abenteuer Euer Abenteuer in Mechagon beginnt, nachdem ihr in Nazjatar euren Stützpunkt etabliert und das Herz von Azeroth aufgewertet habt, indem sie die Quest „Die Legende von Mechagon“ beginnt. Spieler der Allianz können sie in Boralus annehmen und Spieler der Horde in Dazar'alor, jeweils in der Nähe der Flugmeister dieser Städte. Dabei werdet ihr zu einem der namhaftesten Tüftler von Azeroth – Gazlowe für die Horde und Tüftlermeister Oberfunks für die Allianz – gerufen, der euch zu einer kürzlich geöffneten Schatzkammer im Tiragardesund schickt. Dort werdet ihr ungeahnte Technologien finden und erfahren, wo sich die sagenumwobene Insel befindet. Nach eurer Ankunft in Mechagon lernt ihr die geschickten und schlauen Mechagnome kennen, die ihre Körper um kybernetische Verbesserungen erweitert haben. Ihr werdet aber schon bald herausfinden, dass der Schein von einem technologischen Paradies trügt. Die an der Oberfläche der Insel lebenden Mechagnome führen einen Kampf gegen einen Feind, der düstere Pläne für Azeroth schmiedet: Mit dem legendären König Mechagon selbst, der die unterirdische Metropole Mechagon mit eiserner Faust regiert. Innerhalb der wundersamen Stadtmauern und Werkstätte wurde der wahnsinnige König die letzten Jahrhunderte von einer Besessenheit getrieben, Azeroth vom Fluch des Fleisches zu „heilen“ – indem er alles organische Leben ausmerzt und es durch reinere, effizientere mechanische Formen ersetzt. Schrottplatztüfteleien thumb|Der [[Pascal-K1N6]] Eines der vielen mechanischen Wunder, die ihr auf der Insel antreffen werdet, ist Pascal-K1N6, ein riesiger eiserner Roboter, der im Gegenzug für die in Mechagon gefundenen Ersatzteile und Energiezellen ein ganzes Arsenal von Ausrüstung, Reittieren, Spielzeugen, verbrauchbaren Gegenständen und vielem mehr herstellt. Während ihr die Insel erforscht, werdet ihr Baupläne entdecken, die es Pascal-K1N6 erlauben, diese Gegenstände herzustellen. Ein besonders merkwürdiger Bauplan kann auf dem Schrottplatz gefunden werden, der als Bondos Hof bekannt ist – holt euch dort die Pläne für einen Laserpointer für Mechanokatzen, und ihr werdet schon bald eine Mechanokatze X-995 herbeirufen und damit über die Insel reiten können. Wenn ihr auf der Insel den Schrott durchwühlt, solltet ihr unbedingt die Augen nach Farbe offenhalten, mit der ihr eurem Roboterkätzchen einen neuen Anstrich verpassen könnt. Konstruktionsprojekte Beim Erforschen von Mechagon könnt ihr Ressourcen zu Konstruktionsprojekten beisteuern und eine Vielzahl mächtiger Konstrukte herstellen. Diese Projekte bieten anderen Abenteurern und euch verschiedenste Boni, die euch auf der Insel einen Vorteil verschaffen. Dazu gehören experimentelle Waffen und Ausrüstung, die ihr auf der Insel verwenden könnt, Flammengeschütze, die ganze Gebiete von Gegnern befreien, eine Bohrvorrichtung, die Höhlen voller Schätze (und vielleicht auch Dinge, die lieber unentdeckt bleiben sollten) freilegen kann, und vieles mehr. Rechengerät im Taschenformat Das Schmuckstück Rechengerät im Taschenformat kann von Spielern über drei Lochkartenplätze angepasst werden, in die je eine Rote, Gelbe und Blaue Lochkarte gesteckt werden können. Diese Lochkarten können durch Quests, das Erforschen der Zone Mechagon und den neuen, nur im mythischen Schwierigkeitsgrad verfügbaren Dungeon Operation: Mechagon verdient werden. Spieler erhalten ihr Rechengerät im Taschenformat durch den Abschluss der Quest „Aufgewertet“, die kurz nach der Ankunft in Mechagon verfügbar ist. Comic: „Mechagon“ thumb * Offizieller Download: Battle for Azeroth-Comicroman: Mechagon „Mechagon“ ist ein Comic zu Battle for Azeroth. Er wurde von Matt Burns geschrieben und von Miki Montlló illustriert. Niemand kann sich dem Tod entziehen – niemand, außer das Volk von Mechagon. So heißt es zumindest in den Geschichten. Die meisten Gnome glauben, dass Mechagon nur eine weit hergeholte Legende ist. Nicht so der alte, von unzähligen Abenteuern gezeichnete Entdecker Kervo. Nach langen Jahren der fieberhaften Suche nach Hinweisen bricht er nun zu seinem vielleicht letzten Abenteuer auf: einer wagemutigen Expedition, um Mechagon zu finden und das Geheimnis der Unsterblichkeit zu ergründen, bevor seine eigene Zeit abläuft. Blizzard Entertainment: Neuer Comic für World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth – „Mechagon“ (21.06.2019) Galerie Kul_Tiras_Patch_8.2_2019-04-18.jpg|Kul Tiras mit Mechagon Mechagon 834322.jpg Mechagon Patch 8.2 Rise of Azshara BLZCon 2018 802875.jpg|Mechagon ConceptArt (BlizzCon 2018) Mechagon Patch 8.2 Rise of Azshara BLZCon 2018 802879.jpg|Mechagon ConceptArt (BlizzCon 2018) Mechagnome Patch 8.2 Rise of Azshara BLZCon 802876.jpg|Die Mechagnome von Mechagon (BlizzCon 2018) Mechagons Minions 802880.jpg|Die mechanischen Konstrukte der Mechagnome (BlizzCon 2018) Verwandte Themen Quellen * Blizzard Entertainment: Vorschau: Eine Tour der Insel Mechagon (19.06.2019) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Battle for Azeroth Kategorie:Volk: Gnome Kategorie:Mechagon Kategorie:Kul Tiras